


that good good

by kaita



Category: Block B, EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Football, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: Если ты красивый и тебя зовут Ан Джэхё, это не значит, что у тебя не бывает проблем. Если ты красивый и тебя зовут Лухань, это не значит, что проблем у тебя не будет. А если тебя зовут Ким Минсок (и красивый ты по умолчанию), то смирись - ты попал.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 2
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	that good good

_love is a baddest blues  
(ц)_

Ан Джэхё на свою жизнь никогда не жаловался — некогда. Если ты бывший ольжан с проблемами самооценки в группе, где каждый норовит ежесекундно поиграть в цирк и сделать мелкую, но приятную сердцу гадость, то времени на жалость к себе практически не остаётся. К тому же, Джэхё привык оценивать себя трезво и за пару лет с этим цирком до всех донёс две простые, но очень важные мысли: во-первых, ольжаны бывшими не бывают, во-вторых, петь он умеет, просто ему не хватает практики с дыханием.

— И они тебе поверили? — Искренне удивляется Лухань.  
— Ты перед игрой полируешь ногти пилочкой, — парирует Джэхё. — Не тебе сомневаться в моей силе убеждения.

Лухань учится в Корее по обмену уже второй год и на свою жизнь тоже, в общем-то, не жалуется. Перспективному члену молодёжной сборной Китая по футболу вообще жаловаться не положено — уважение, почёт и небольшая толпа фанаток вполне компенсируют некоторые неудобства из-за проживания в чужой стране. К тому же он вполне успешно учится на своём режиссёрском отделении и не пропускает ни одного товарищеского матча между факультетами, вузами и даже странами — на предыдущий дрим-кап между звёздами Кореи и звёздами Китая он не попал только по причине не сданного вовремя зачёта.

— Ты не звезда, — снова встревает Джэхё. — Ты китайский выскочка и трепло.  
— Поэтому ты мой друг и терпишь меня, — соглашается Лухань. — А ещё я клёво играю в футбол и критикую всю твою группу, кроме тебя.

Это подлый аргумент, но справедливый — Лухань правда критикует БлокБ после каждого нового клипа и ему там не нравится ничего, кроме всегда отлично выглядящего Джэхё. С другой стороны, Лухань критикует всех, кто не является его любимыми сонбеннимами корейского шоубизнеса, поэтому если ты не Шивон, не Йесон или хотя бы не Реук — ты свободен и ты никто. Ну или ты Ан Джэхё, должны же быть исключения из правил.

Тем страннее слышать, как Лухань после очередного сборного айдольского концерта, которые он посещает с завидной мазохистской (или садистской, Джэхё не очень разбирается в терминологии) регулярностью, отзывается о ком-то не в привычных выражениях типа «отстой», «насосал» или «у него просто папа владеет половиной пакета акций», а вполне нейтральным «неплохо». Это опасно близко к «познакомь меня с ним», поэтому Джэхё старательно палит все интересы Луханя и с удивлением обнаруживает, что тот подписан на тамблер имени SM. Точнее, удивителен не сам факт подписки, а то, чьи фотографии на этом тамблере Лухань заносит в избранное.

Богатый жизненный опыт подсказывает Джэхё не лезть с вопросами, потому что выслушивать страдания любого характера он не подписывался даже в собственном контракте, не говоря уже про всяких китайских друзей. А в луханевых страданиях он почти не сомневается — всегда всё начинается с фоток в тамблере, потом пойдут фанмитинги, диски по предоплате, любимые песни, плакаты на стену и закрытые сайты в интернете с фанфиками про большую и чистую любовь. Знаем, плавали.

— Слушай, красотка. — пинает его Лухань пяткой. — А ты с Экзо пересекался хоть раз?  
Ежевечерний сеанс релаксации с маской алоэ-вера на всё лицо явно под угрозой.  
— Пересекался, — буркает Джэхё. Хорошо, что эта маска не стягивающая, а просто питательная, увлажняющая и супер-витаминная. — Отстань, у меня завтра важные съёмки.  
— Они придурки такие, конечно, — продолжает Лухань пинать его и одновременно размышлять вслух. — Везде суются, петь не умеют, явно на место сонбэ претендуют.  
— Тебе-то что? — Удивляется Джэхё. — Завидуешь? У твоих ног весь Китай, если верить твоей трепотне.  
— Через неделю игра и я за наших, естественно, — Лухань задирает нос до потолка. — Угадай, с кем мы встречаемся на поле?

Джэхё вздыхает и физически чувствует, как весь витаминный поток проходит куда-то мимо нужных клеток и стекает с лица, вместо того, чтобы впитываться и делать его кожу ещё чище и эластичнее.

— Я лично знаком только с Чанёлем, потому что все знают Чанёля, — говорит он и осторожно добавляет: — И с Минсоком, потому что он знает Хакёна, а Хакён знает Кевина, а Кевин знает Кисопа, а Кисоп-  
— Твоя подружка, — заканчивает Лухань, который тоже прекрасно знает Кисопа. Кевина он видел пару раз, Хакёна заочно уважает (у человека группа ещё хуже, чем БлокБ, но справляется же как-то!), а вот Минсок… — А что твои подружки говорят про Экзо?  
— Что они контракты подписывают кровью и едят младенцев на завтрак, — хмыкает Джэхё. То, что вопроса про Минсока напрямую не прозвучало, с одной стороны знак явно хороший. С другой же стороны это более чем подозрительно. — Чем успешнее камбэк — тем больше съели.

Лухань согласно кивает, из чего Джэхё делает закономерный вывод, что тот его не слушает.

— И я не знаю, будет играть Ким Минсок в этой твоей игре или не будет.  
Лухань всё ещё кивает.  
— Там голая Ким Кардашьян в новостях.  
Кивает.  
— Я встречаюсь с Зико.  
Кивает.  
— Арсенал отсто-  
— Мне надо выйти, — Лухань вскакивает и хватает первую попавшуюся кепку. — Размяться.

На кепки у него приличный заскок — что попало китайское величество не носит — поэтому Джэхё с облегчением выдыхает и ему даже не жалко, что Лухань прихватил его новенькую чёрную бейсболку Bastarz, украшенную россыпью стразов. Хорошо что хоть кивать перестал, думает он и надеется, что последние его слова Лухань и в самом деле не слышал, потому что как-то перебор, насчёт Зико.

\--  
 _Внутренний чат группы Экзо._

 **evilgeniussoo** : завтра игра, кто-нибудь пойдёт?  
 **ohGODsehunnie** : только чтобы посмотреть на растяжку хёна *_*  
 **x-men** : как насчёт посмотреть на кулак хёна и заткнуться?  
 **the_boss** : лучше бы над своей растяжкой работал.  
 **ohGODsehunnie** : я работаю! могу доказать.  
 **misterpark** : я теряю волю — посмотреть хочется на всё, что тут предлагают! ~~~  
 **the_boss** : так, на стадион идут все Эм, а Кей — на радио, у нас запись.  
 **best_of_the_best_singer_in_the_world** : блин, я бы лучше на радио тт  
 **x-men** : лучше бы вы все на радио.  
 **evilgeniussoo** : я всего-то хотел поддержать, но если моя поддержка не нужна.....  
 **x-men** : я просто иду играть в футбол. ПРОСТО. ИГРАТЬ. даже не за деньги.  
 **the_boss** : это мероприятие в рамках промоушена, так что НЕ ПРОСТО, ХЁН!  
 **x-men** : БЛАБЛАБЛА  
 **tao-the-prince** : я буду болеть за тебя, хён ♥  
 **best_singer_in_the_world** : а должен — за сборную своей исторической родины: Р  
 **tao-the-prince** : за неё будет геге болеть (но я вам не говорил!)  
 **the_boss** : а где геге, кстати?  
 **krisus_superstаr** : //статус: игнор// //подпись: вы все ниже моего достоинства//  
 **x-men** : а хорошая мысль //уходит в игнор//  
 **best_of_the_best_singer_in_the_world** : так что, может, все на радио?  
 **best_singer_in_the_world** : хочешь помаячить в эфире? выкуси~  
 **best_of_the_best_singer_in_the_world** : я ведь выкушу \\__@_@__/  
 **misterpark** : опять гейские штучки, ну я тоже хотел так приколоться!  
 **evilgeniussoo** :…вот и спрашивай у дебилов.

\--

За встречей века Джэхё наблюдает с трибун — он ни разу не футболист и даже к фанатам себя не относит, но сегодня у него есть свободное время и компания в лице Кисопа (пришёл поболеть за команду) с Минхёком (которому просто скучно). Если бы это был какой-нибудь «Айдол чемпион» или ужасный и прекрасный «Раннин мэн», то Джэхё бы руки по локоть сгрыз от досады, что не участвует, но тут всего лишь первенство по футболу, поэтому он берёт большую колу, сэндвич с тунцом и наблюдает, как команды представляются друг другу и начинают разогреваться.

«Ты бы не жрал на камеры», приходит сообщение от Луханя. Вообще-то, он прав, засветиться жующим фастфуд на спортивном мероприятии — не лучшее решение для известного айдола. Джэхё с сожалением убирает сэндвич до лучших времён, машет в проезжающую мимо камеру рукой со стаканом колы и желает Луханю словить мяч в своё мерзкое умное лицо.

Конечно, тот не словит — родился везучим, как последняя сволочь.

— Смотри, — Минхёк пихает его локтем в бок. — Луханя перекосило.  
У Луханя и правда как-то неестественно выворачивается шея в сторону корейской сборной всё время, которое отведено под разминку. Джэхё думает, что, возможно, справедливость в мире есть и имя ей Ким Минсок. Тем более, что там и правда есть на что посмотреть.  
— Может, и удар хватит, — продолжает Минхёк. — И он от тебя съедет обратно в Пекин.  
Минхёк — хороший друг, но Луханя не любит, как и всех китайцев в принципе (а не потому, что Лухань считает его танцы говном), поэтому в ученическую общагу Джэхё заходит редко и понятия не имеет, какой Лухань живучий тип.  
— Не дождёмся, — качает головой Кисоп. Он выискивает среди игроков Хунмина и размахивает плакатом «Ю-Кисс навсегда Ё Хунмин наша звезда». — Если Ханя удар и хватит, то это будет не наша заслуга.

Лухань в этот момент протягивает воду нападающему корейцев и даже с того расстояния, на котором находится трибуна Джэхё, видно, как плотоядно он смотрит на рыжий хвостик Минсока, на его шею, на его руки и в целом. Отчасти Джэхё даже заочно сочувствует Минсоку, но начинается матч, Кисоп перекрывает половину обзора своим дешёвым баннером поддержки, Минхёк толкается, щёлкая селки и отсылая их то в инстаграмм, то одногруппникам, и Джэхё становится не до сочувствия.

Ким Минсок играет в футбол как бог. Эту истину Лухань твердит весь оставшийся вечер, всю ночь, всё утро следующего дня и, кажется, готов рассказывать об этом любому, неосмотрительно попавшему в его поле зрения.

— А как он делает стрейч… — Лухань мечтательно закатывает глаза, но быстро берёт себя в руки. — В смысле, растяжка у парня охуенная.  
— Ты тоже ничего, — замечает Кисоп. — Я бы поспорил, кто из вас двоих более гибкий.  
Джэхё бы поспорил, кто из них двоих более гей, но Кисоп всегда всё (неубедительно) отрицает, а Лухань со своими свободными нравами и полётом фантазии и так уже практически полноправный игрок этого поля.  
— У тебя своего дома нет? — Интересуется Лухань. — Чего ты постоянно торчишь у нас? Это общага, чувак, здесь нет ничего интересного.

Минут пять они выясняют, что относить к «интересному» в контексте общажной жизни, а что нет. Каким-то волшебным образом это выяснение заканчивается обсуждением песен группы Экзо, а также её выступлений и межнационального состава.

— Ты же мог попасть тоже в какое-нибудь агентство, — замечает Кисоп. — Ты такой лицемер, на ура бы прошёл.  
— Он пропустил прослушивание, — мстительно вставляет Джэхё свои пять копеек. — И предпочёл SM Ent какой-то левый футбольный матч.  
Вот как объяснить своим недалёким корейским друзьям, что футбольный мачт во имя Великой Китайской Народной Республики никак не может быть левым.  
— Ужасно, я осуждён за любовь к спорту и родине, — фыркает Лухань. — Отвяньте, не хочу я ни в какую компанию.  
Параллельно он набирает пост в своём вейбо с соответствующим хэштегом, что местные корейские модельки нифига не понимают в настоящем мужском мире, и первая сотня лайков за пятнадцать минут полностью подтверждает его правоту. Пятьдесят третий лайк от Минсока в этой куче почти незаметен, но Лухань расплывается в улыбке и мерзко хихикает, отчего Джэхё хочется в него плюнуть.

\--  
 _Внутренний чат группы Экзо._

 **misterpark** : кто-нибудь знает, чем таким интересным занимается вечерами Умини-хён?  
 **best_singer_in_the_world** : спроси ЧенЧена.  
 **best_of_the_best_singer_in_the_world** : спроси Зитаву.  
 **tao-the-prince** : спроси Фань-геге.  
 **best_singer_in_the_world** : а Крис знает, что ты его так называешь?))))  
 **tao-the-prince** : нет, и не узнает =_=  
 **best_singer_in_the_world** : тогда колись, что происходит с Умини-хёном.  
 **best_of_the_best_singer_in_the_world** : а Умини-хён знает, что ты его так называешь?))))))  
 **best_singer_in_the_world** : если узнает, я скажу, что ты научил: Р  
 **best_of_the_best_singer_in_the_world** : твой блядский язык когда-нибудь доводил тебя до хорошего?  
 **misterpark** : НУ ТЫ! ты хоть сам-то понял, как круто сейчас сказал?! ТТ  
 **best_singer_in_the_world** : он-то понял, а ты чего так волнуешься… мой язык он только мой~  
 **the_boss** : отставить лирику, мне тоже интересно, что там Минсок мутит и нам не говорит.  
 **holy_unicorn** : отстаньте от человека, он впервые за последний год улыбается без причины~~  
 **the_boss** : может, у него появилась ЛИЧНАЯЖИЗНЬ (ТМ) О_О  
 **evilgeniussoo** : ты сам-то в это веришь?  
 **the_boss** : не особо, но всё возможно.  
 **holy_unicorn** : мир полон чудес.  
 **evilgeniussoo** : да мы не сомневаемся.  
 **ohGODsehunnie** : почему никого не волнует счёт игры, а?

\--

Расплываться в улыбке Луханю хочется постоянно. После знаменательного футбольного матча он, включив своё обаяние на полную, выбил у Минсока номер телефона (крутые игроки должны поддерживать связь!), выяснил, что у того есть вейбо, как и у всей китайской подгруппы Экзо-М, и заявил, что отныне кореец с китайцем друзья на века и что им жизненно необходимо погонять мяч в ближайшее время.

— В ближайшее я не могу, — говорит Минсок. Мокрые от пота волосы липнут к шее и Луханю хочется самолично их убрать. — У нас адовое расписание.  
— А когда можешь? — спрашивает Лухань и мысленно бьёт себя по рукам. — Я согласен.  
Минсок смеётся и обещает написать, когда у него будет свободное время.

Конечно, никогда не будет — промоушен в разгаре, новая песня Экзо льётся из всех динамиков всех торговых центров, кафешек, телевизоров и планшетов сокурсников. Даже тренер тайком насвистывает «о ши вантс ми о ши гот ми» и выглядит при этом полным придурком.  
— Оо иц хёртс ми, — ноет Лухань. — Может, мне самому написать?  
— Песню?! — Изумляется Джэхё. У них тоже близится долгожданный камбек, поэтому страдания Луханя волнуют его чуть больше, чем никак. Просто совсем не обращать на это внимания не получается, когда ноет Лухань в самое ухо. — Ты даже эту процитировал с ошибками.  
— Написать Минсоку, — кривится Лухань. — Я прямо чувствую, что мне надо ему написать!  
Джэхё умудряется сфотографировать это сморщенное лицо на телефон и отсылает Минхёку с припиской «не удар, но уже близко, лол».

Минсок лайкает регулярные луханевы вбросы в вейбо и инстаграмм, иногда пишет в какао ерунду типа «как дела» и смайлы с растрёпанной кошкой, но встретиться в реальном времени удаётся настолько редко, что когда прекрасным осенним вечером он пишет «пошли погоняем мяч, у меня есть целый час свободы», у Луханя действительно едва не случается удар.  
— Ооооо ши вантс ми! — Орёт он и виснет на Джэхё. — Энд оооо ши готс ми!  
Лухань и так-то мерзкий везучий гандон, а когда висит на тебе и слюнявит лицо…  
— Слезь с меня и перестань так безбожно лажать, — морщится Джэхё и с заметным усилием отцепляет Луханя от своего ухоженного чистого тела. — Нет там таких слов!  
— А у меня — есть, — гандон сияет, как начищенный медный таз. — Оо, самван калл ми докта~~~~  
Психушку, злорадно уточняет про себя Джэхё, но потом представляет, как всё вот это сияющее китайское великолепие обрушивается на Минсока и ему становится даже немного стыдно и он даже обещает себе обязательно при встрече узнать у Минсока, как тот справляется с Луханем и не нужно ли чем помочь.

— Пасуй мне!  
— Хуй тебе~  
— Обходи, да ёмаё!!  
— Слева!  
— Ес-----ссук--  
-…  
— А можно мне--  
Местная шпана слишком мала, чтобы знать в лицо гениального игрока Луханя из Великой Поднебесной, но зато достаточно развита, чтобы в растянутом адидасовском прикиде и невзрачной кепочке опознать одного из участников Экзо и выстроиться в очередь за автографом. Не сказать, что Луханя это радует, но Минсок улыбается и подписывает какие-то бумажки, бейсболки и даже одну футболку и поэтому Лухань тоже соглашается улыбаться и не орать на наглецов.  
— А ты вообще кто? — Спрашивает самый мелкий из их сегодняшних противников.  
Пацану лет семь и только это спасает его от увечий.  
— Я будущий Рональдо, — отвечает Лухань. — Бойся меня, я скоро всем корейским игрокам задницы надеру.  
— Всем? — Уточняет Минсок. Невинно и с явной обеспокоенностью вопросом. — Начинать бояться уже сейчас?  
Луханя от увечий спасает только встроенный тормоз, который включается в его голове и спинном мозге редко, но метко — потому что за озвученные мысли по поводу его задницы Минсок бы его точно прибил.

— И ты сдержался?! — Поражается Джэхё в перерывах между чатом с Минхёком и чатом с Кисопом. — Какая поразительная сила воли!  
Сучка, кисло думает Лухань.  
— Не парься, — Джэхё прихватывает ноут и демонстративно уходит в коридор, подальше от лишних китайских глаз. — Если бы ты Минсоку не нравился, он бы с тобой мячи не гонял.  
— Ну да, тебе-то легко говорить… — всё так же кисло ноет Лухань.  
Ему кажется, что у Джэхё там в чате вовсе не высокомерный зануда Минхёк и в другое время он бы обязательно выяснил, кто, и погиенил бы на эту тему. Вместо этого Лухань катается рулоном по кровати, гипнотизирует телефон и искренне пытается понять, в какой момент всё пошло не так — до того, как Минсок невинно поинтересовался про защиту своей задницы, или уже после.

Какой тлен, думает Лухань ночью, какой неистовый гейский тлен. С другой стороны, неудивительно — если ты постоянно окружён всякими ольжанами, которые в айлайнерах и пудрах понимают лучше любого консультанта и то и дело обсуждают похождения одних местных айдолов с другими, то и сам рано или поздно влипнешь.

«Спок.ночи~», негромко звякает входящее от Минсока и Лухань зажмуривается, представляя, как смачно и чувственно мог бы ему на это ответить. И даже с языком.

\--  
 _Внутренний чат группы Экзо._

 **evilgeniussoo** : на повестке клуба знатоков один, но очень важный вопрос.  
 **tao-the-prince** : важнее моих бытовых и сценических травм?! тт  
 **evilgeniussoo** : в разы.  
 **misterpark** : в миллионы раз.  
 **tao-the-prince** ://покидает чат// //ставит статус: ненависть//  
 **evilgeniussoo** : итак. внимание, вопрос: что происходит?!  
 **best_singer_in_the_world** : без понятия, но интуиция подсказывает мне, что дело нечисто.  
 **best_of_the_best_singer_in_the_world** : удивительно, но я согласен.  
 **the_boss** : наверняка не обошлось без китайцев…  
 **ohGODsehunnie** : хватит во всём винить несчастных узкоглазых.  
 **evilgeniussoo** давайте без расизма. хотя насчёт китайцев согласен — они всегда виноваты во всём. они и русские.  
 **holy_unicorn** : я протестую, ваша честь.  
 **nini_babe** : блин, давайте без вашего ужасного юмора==  
 **holy_unicorn** : ну давайте…  
 **nini_babe** : а вдруг с хёном что-то случилось?! *волнение*  
 **best_of_the_best_singer_in_the_world** : а вдруг это любовь? ~  
 **ohGODsehunnie** :............................, но для любви есть я...................  
 **the_boss** :.........................но не у минсока................  
 **evilgeniussoo** : я напоминаю, что на повестке дня совсем другой вопрос.  
 **misterpark** : нет, ну можно и кое-чей моральный облик обсудить.  
 **ohGODsehunnie** : отсоси и не завидуй: Р  
 **misterpark** : я не этом поле играю: РР  
 **ohGODsehunnie** : кстати про поле — мы ведь выиграли! хотя повестки дня это, конечно, не отменяет.  
 **the_boss** : мне кажется, мы упускаем из виду что-то важное.

\--

Представлять и воображать всякое разное Лухань умеет не хуже, чем играть в футбол — режиссёрское отделение отлично способствует развитию фантазии и изобретательности. Кто же знал, что участие в популярной группе способствует ещё большей изобретательности и ещё худшей фантазии (к сожалению, ни разу не луханевой) и что узнаваемость артистов на деле такая мерзкая штука.

— А ты думал, ты один такой противный? — Смеётся Джэхё. — Добро пожаловать в мир знаменитостей.  
— Что, и твоих уродцев так же палят? — Искренне сочувствует Лухань. — Экзе вон, в туалет сходить нормально не дают.  
Джэхё смотрит на его озабоченное лицо и помимо воли представляет, как идёт, например, он в туалет (нет, пусть лучше Минхёк) и в самый ответственный момент, когда уже начал, но ещё не закончил, из-за двери выскакивает человек с фотоаппаратом и делает миллион снимков… ну…  
— Нет, с туалетом у нас проблем нет, — Джэхё мотает головой, безрезультатно пытаясь прогнать из головы образ Минхёка со спущенными на камеру штанами. — Аэропорты, клубы, всякие торговые центры — вот там всегда сталкерят.

Видимо, у Луханя в голове те же самые картины, за исключением другого действующего лица в главной роли, потому что он странно хмыкает и возвращается к своему домашнему заданию, которое, как знает Джэхё, надо сдавать буквально через неделю. У него-то всё сделано, но у Луханя явно с домашкой проблема, хотя на самом деле у Луханя проблема гораздо глубже (и Джэхё обязательно обсудил бы её с Минхёком, если бы не.)

Поскольку ходить в обычные злачные места не получается — Минсок хоть и не самый популярный, но всё-таки член группы Экзо и фанатки палят его наравне со всеми, а иногда и специально только его, в голове Луханя зреет стратегически верный план выцепить Минсока после репетиций и показать, какое прекрасное, недорогое, а главное — неизвестное большинству корейских половозрелых девиц местечко он знает.

«тебе понравится», пишет Лухань в какао.  
«так же, как играть с тобой в футбол? ^^»  
Лухань ржёт на весь корпус и излучает в пространство альфа-волны с силой тысячи солнц.

«мне кажется, мы наконец-то теряем его», набирает Джэхё сообщение Кисопу (с Минхёком всё ещё всё очень сложно…) и получает в ответ обнадёживающий стикер.

— Даже не думал, что в Сеуле есть такие забегаловки, — с интересом оглядывается Минсок. — Ой, вон тот иероглиф я знаю! «Лапша»!  
— Ну типа того, — снисходительно кивает Лухань. Внутри него расцветают фейерверки. — Хочешь, позанимаюсь с тобой китайским?  
— Охуел что ли? — На чистом мандаринском диалекте спрашивает Минсок.  
Фейерверки слегка притухают, но только слегка. Красивый, спортивный, гибкий (в голове Луханя это слово сияет капслоком на всю вселенную), а теперь ещё, оказывается, и знает язык родины Великого Кормчего!  
— Мне кажется, я охуел ещё когда согласился учиться по обмену, — непонятно отвечает Лухань. — Но всё ведь к лучшему.  
— Ага, — соглашается Минсок, к счастью, уже снова на корейском. — Я буду вот это и вот это, а то с утра на одном кофе.  
Луханю нравится, как звучит корейский в исполнении Минсока. Джэхё говорит совсем по-другому — казалось бы, все те же буквы, но слушать противно, да и вообще всех слушать противно, не говоря уж о том, как другие пытаются общаться на китайском. А вот Минсок…  
— Может, всё дело в языке, — бубнит Лухань, пока дует на горячую лапшу со специями и свининой.  
— Мм? — Минсок уже вовсю ест и выглядит с набитым ртом ещё красивее, чем обычно.

Про набитый рот Лухань до этого не думал.

— Язык, говорю, красивый, — поясняет он, усилием воли отогнав неприличные мысли на задний фон своих обычных мыслей. Тоже, в целом, не особо приличных. — Корейский.  
Твой.  
— Есть такое, — улыбается Минсок. — Твой тоже ничего, только сложный пиздец как.  
Из миллиона вариантов ответа про сложность, языки и его личную помощь в этом всём Лухань не может выбрать ни одного, поэтому усиленно жуёт.

Обратно они возвращаются какими-то неведомыми сеульскими тропами — на этот раз Минсок показывает чудеса топографического кретинизма и пару раз они реально заходят в классические тупики и пугающе пустынные в ночное время промзоны. Лухань расценивает это как знаки свыше в том смысле, что вселенная одобряет все его мысли по поводу Минсока и того, чем с ним можно заняться. Если конечно, сам Минсок не против (потому что если против, то это немного другая история и Лухань вовсе не уверен, что сумеет настоять на своём). Минсок косится на него и выводит их из очередного тупика только для того, чтобы задумчиво оглядеться на незнакомом перекрёстке.

— Слушай, а мы куда идём? — Задаёт Лухань резонный вопрос, потому что его общежитие и экзовское находятся в совершенно разных районах.  
— Я думал, — начинает Минсок, но потом вздыхает и честно признаётся: — Да не знаю, наверное, провожаем тебя?  
— Я не девчонка, чтобы меня провожать, — Лухань задирает нос до неба и напрягает мышцы на руках (и ногах). — Тогда, значит, провожаем тебя?  
Минсок смотрит на него уничижительно и даже немного сердито.  
— По-твоему, я девчонка? — Интересуется он и как-то становится немножко выше ростом.  
С минуту они пялятся друг на друга, потом синхронно лезут в телефоны, чтобы выяснить, чья общага ближе.  
— Ну, пойдём ко мне, — соглашается Лухань. — У Джэхё там пиво оставалось, он не очень расстроится, если мы его выпьем.

Целоваться они начинают ещё у двери, пока Лухань пытается нащупать ключ в кармане, а получается нащупать совсем не ключ и совсем не у себя. Минсок усердно помогает ему с поиском, поэтому дверь открывается только через десять минут (побив семиминутный рекорд Джэхё, напившегося в говно на дне рождения Минхёка и сломавшего об замок ключ).

— Я уж думал, ты никогда не соберёшься, — говорит Минсок слегка охрипшим голосом.  
Включать свет никто не торопится, но бешено сингулирующие вселенные и распространение всех видов волн, от альфа до омега, и так видно невооруженным глазом.  
— Да я ещё на поле готов был, — Лухань облизывается и прижимается к нему ещё ближе. — Просто решил сначала водичкой поделиться, ну и всё такое…  
Конечно, остановиться после таких откровений совершенно невозможно.

— Если бы не я! — Нервно меряет потом комнату шагами Джэхё. — Если бы не я, вас запалил бы комендант!  
Лухань согласно кивает и, судя по блаженной улыбке на лице, опять его не слушает.

\----  
 _Внутренний чат группы Экзо_

 **ohGODsehunnie** : слушайте, вы все видите то же, что и я?  
 **the_boss:**......................  
 **evilgeniussoo** : неприятно признавать, но да, я тоже это вижу.  
 **misterpark** : а я вот рад за Умини-хёна! интересно, кто она~~~~  
 **best_singer_in_the_world** : она, хаха xDD  
 **best_of_the_best_singer_in_the_world:** ни одна юбка у хёна не задерживалась дольше двух дней)  
 **best_singer_in_the_world** : вот именно!  
 **misterpark** : ну да, один ты герой, свою за юбку второй месяц удерживаешь: Р  
 **evilgeniussoo** : не начинайте вот это, пожалуйста.  
 **the_boss** : я, конечно, не против равноправия и всего такого, но всё равно, Минсок и — КТО?!!!  
 **holy_unicorn** : а равноправие-то при чём…  
 **best_singer_in_the_world:** нет, а чё сразу я удерживаю! завидуйте молча!  
 **best_singer_in_the_world** : //ставит статус *ненависть* и уходит в инвиз//  
 **best_of_the_best_singer_in_the_world** : обидели парня, ироды xDD  
 **evilgeniussoo** : мне кажется, всё началось примерно на футболе…  
 **nini_babe** : какая разница, главное, что хён счастлив!  
 **evilgeniussoo:** да, но видеть чужие засосы по утрам лично я не подписывался.  
 **nini_babe** : ну..... с каждым может случиться)  
 **evilgeniussoo** : со мной — не может.  
 **misterpark** : ой, я бы этим не хвалился))  
 **evilgeniussoo** : блаблабла  
 **ohGODsehunnie** : значит, всё-таки засосы.  
 **tao-the-prince** : блин, я тоже хочу с кем-нибудь замутить тт  
 **best_singer_in_the_world** : попроси у Ифаня новую сумочку и тебя отпустит.  
 **best_of_the_best_singer_in_the_world** : але, ты же в инвизе и ненависти, зая)))  
 **best_singer_in_the_world** : а, точно.  
 **tao-the-prince** : сумочку не хочу, хочу засос тт  
 **evilgeniussoo** : почему я до сих пор в этом цирке…  
 **the_boss** : потому что кто-то должен…

\----

На самом деле, иногда Джэхё очень хочется хоть кому-нибудь пожаловаться. На слишком жёсткие условия контракта, на деспотичный характер У Чихо, на бесконечные домашки, которые никто не собирается отменять только потому, что ты айдол в какой-то там группе с претензией на оригинальность. Но больше всего ему хочется пожаловаться боженьке на Луханя, с которым случился Минсок и все вытекающие из этого последствия.

— Он такой классный, — Лухань растекается в океаны любви и сворачивается в рулоны нежности. — Лучшее, что есть в вашей Корее и вообще в мире~  
Джэхё кажется, что пора вызывать дурку, но у него нет номера, а комендант и так уже у них был. Ушёл ни с чем, впитав часть океана луханевой любви и явно просветлившись.  
— Вымой лучше свои кружки, — говорит Джэхё. — Там уже завелась цивилизация.  
— Почему нельзя забрать Минсока с собой в Китай, — вздыхает Лухань, игнорируя все цивилизации, кроме личного внутреннего мира. — Почему мы не можем видеться чаще?

Почему нельзя наработать себе дыхалку уровня Тэиля, хоть раз поставить Чихо на место и перестать, наконец, представлять Минхёка в туалете без штанов?

— Потому что ты мудила и гандон! — Не выдерживает Джэхё. — За что вообще таким счастье приваливает…  
Лухань выцепляет из этой тирады слово «счастье» и абсолютно с Джэхё согласен.

Джэхё по секрету жалуется Кисопу, что, скорее всего, первым потеряют именно его — выносить счастливую рожу Луханя 24/7 оказывается самым жутким испытанием из всех, которые для Джэхё когда-либо готовила жизнь.  
— Что, хуже сурового менеджмента?! — Ужасается Кисоп. — И хуже зачёта по режиссуре?!  
— Хуже распевки Тэиля, — мрачно кивает Джэхё и запивает расстройство апельсиновым соком. — А что с зачётом?  
У Кисопа всё заебись с гибкостью и танцами, но вот с учёбой случаются косяки, поэтому Джэхё не отказывается помочь и отвлечься хотя бы ненадолго от атмосферы благости, поселившейся в их комнате. Вообще, ему как никогда нужно обсудить всё с Минхёком и Джэхё даже преодолевает себя и все неприличные картины со штанами до колен и тем, что выше, и пишет жалостливую смс про тлен и как насчёт потрындеть о насущном. Минхёк присылает в ответ свою селку из места, подозрительно напоминающего туалет у Пак Кёна дома, и так-то не против обсудить все проблемы Джэхё, но.

Вот бы Лухань переехал в общагу к Экзе, а у Минхёка сломалась камера в телефоне, мечтает Джэхё и наливает в сок водку.

Лухань, конечно, не переезжает — кто его в святая святых Экзо пустит — но и попыток посмотреть, как Минсок живёт там, где нет такого прекрасного его, не оставляет. Минсок отнекивается, приводит разумные доводы против и объясняет, что если в его группе начнут что-то подозревать (а они там уже начали, как-то вечером говорит он в район примерно луханевой ключицы), то в лучшем случае это закончится смехуёчками, а в худшем — полноправным участием всей группы в их личной жизни.  
— Тебе оно надо? — Интересуется Минсок у Луханя.  
— Нет, — мотает головой Лухань и кусает его за шею. — Но это как знакомство с родителями. А потом я свожу тебя в Пекин.

Минсок соглашается на Пекин, но всё равно против всего остального. Потом у него начинаются репетиции и очередные промоушены и у Луханя просто не остаётся выбора. По крайней мере, сам себе себя Лухань этим вполне оправдывает.

«выходи!», пишет он в какао, в смс и ещё пару мессенджеров, которые у Минсока установлены, но которыми он почти не пользуется.  
«мудила, исчезни оттуда >_>;», приходит ответ через несколько минут.  
«ни за что! я соскучился ==».  
«нет за что! и не маячь тут. пожалуйста ==».

По степени упёртости и упоротости мало кто может соперничать с Луханем, которому что-то нужно от вселенной. Его не смущает, что он стоит под окнами общаги известной на всю Корею группы из кучи парней, что в кустах напротив уже третий час сидят фанатки в безразмерных пуховиках и с такими же безразмерными объективами и камерами и явно с той же целью, что и он — запалить кого-нибудь из Экзо. Почти с той же, потому что Луханю нужен конкретный Ким Минсок и на меньшее он не согласен.

«КИСС МИ ХАРД БИФОР АЙ ГО», набирает Лухань и какое счастье, что рядом нет Джэхё и никто не мудит на тему неточности цитаты. Главное ведь, что от всего сердца.

— Йо, — раздаётся сверху вполне себе жизнерадостный бас. — Чего тебе надо, маленький незнакомый сталкер?  
Лухань задирает голову вверх одновременно с попискивающими от восторга фанатками, уже вовсю щёлкающими своими фотоаппаратами.  
— Завались, — скорее для порядку отмахивается он и снова утыкается в телефон.

«ваш долговязый поц бросает мне вызов!», сообщает Лухань на все минсоковы контакты.

— Слушай, девчонки в другой общаге живут, — не унимается бас. У него смешно торчат уши и на этом все его сомнительные достоинства, по мнению Луханя, заканчиваются. — Но они таких не любят, им только сонбэ подавай~

«поц обозвал тебя девчонкой. хочешь, я набью ему морду?»

— Уйди с балкона! — Рявкает наверху Минсок и Луханю даже видно, как его рука за шкирку оттаскивает ушастого внутрь.  
— А я?! — Немедленно орёт он. Чтобы уж наверняка быть услышанным. — А как же я?!  
— Ты его знаешь?! — Доносится из комнаты сразу несколько голосов. — Умини-хён!

Лухань ненадолго задумывается, рассказывал ли Минсок вообще когда-нибудь своим одногруппникам о том, с каким прекрасным, чутким, внимательным и сексуальным китайским гражданином он подружился. Вряд ли — двойные стандарты штука, конечно, хорошая, но свои предпочтения в этой самой дружбе всё-таки лучше держать при себе, к тому же Минсок намного рассудительней и серьёзней его. Потом Лухань задумывается, с какого такого перепугу его Минсока называют Умини-хёном (нет, ему нравится, это звучит мило, но) и решительно открывает рот, чтобы проорать свои возражения.

— Только вякни, урою на месте! — Минсок, успевший за время этих раздумий спуститься на улицу, припечатывает его ладонью по губам. — Господи, за что мне…  
Фанатки от такого слегка обалдевают и успевают пару раз их сфотографировать, прежде чем Минсок ладонь убирает. Несколько неуместная мысль про «облизать и завалить» благоразумно отступает (на время), но Лухань надеется, что его многозначительный взгляд донёс до Минсока все его намерения.  
— Даже не думай, — хмыкает тот. — Не сегодня и не завтра.  
Брови Луханя ползут вверх, образуя самый кривой и несуразный бровяной домик китайской версии. Мало того, что Минсок, оказывается, кому-то тут Умини-хён (всё-таки слишком мило, перебор), так ещё и ничего нельзя и не известно, когда будет можно. И дуры эти со своими Кодаками и Никонами вот тоже не к месту совсем. Минсок смотрит на него и обречённо кивает в сторону входной двери.  
— Я тебя познакомлю с ними, но пожалуйста, больше никогда — никогда! — не делай вот так, — говорит он.

Справедливость есть.

— Не делать как? — Невинно интересуется Лухань, пока они поднимаются на четвёртый этаж.  
Минсок суёт ему под нос телефон с «КИСС МИ ХАРД БИФОР АЙ ГО» и, не сдержавшись, ржёт.  
— Так это не я, это Лана дель Рэй, — оправдывается Лухань. — Я то это вот.  
Он прижимает Минсока к гладкой светло-серой стене подъезда и показывает, как именно он кисс и насколько хард и почему никто никуда не го, пока не получит своего.  
— Сучка китайская, — спустя несколько привычно просингулировавших вселенных отвечает Минсок. — Они сожрут меня с потрохами, если прознают, что я с тобой не просто так.  
— Я никому не скажу, — клянётся Лухань и тает от того, что Минсок с ним «не просто так».

Когда Минсок открывает дверь и, посторонившись, впускает Луханя первым — как приличный человек приличного гостя — первое, что Лухань видит, это знакомые уже оттопыренные уши и их обладателя.  
— А не такой уж и маленький, — окидывает тот Луханя оценивающим взглядом. — Привет~  
— Это Чанёль, — говорит Минсок немного виновато и на всякий случай показывает Чанёлю кулак. — Шумный, но добрый.  
— Подружка Бензино, — мстительно припечатывает Лухань, но, видя мгновенно скисшее лицо, исправляется: — Лучшая подружка. Привет~

То, что он знает кухню шоубизнеса изнутри, а не только по лакированным статьям в прессе, ощутимо прибавляет ему веса, поэтому с Чанёлем они пожимают друг другу руки и явно планируют задружиться. Почему-то Минсока это напрягает.

— А это Сехун, — он показывает на второго высокого парня с выбеленными перекисью волосами, то и дело выглядывающего из комнаты.  
— Чё, прям настоящий? — Переспрашивает Лухань, прежде чем закатить глаза. Конечно, он знает, кто такой Сехун и как он выглядит. Вся Корея знает, и весь Китай и даже вся Япония, наверное, а может и Европа. — Офигеть.  
Из комнаты вываливаются ещё двое и с интересом оглядывают Луханя и то, какой эффект он произвёл на Сехуна своим «чё».  
— Он мне уже нравится, — негромко, но чтобы все услышали, заявляет тот, что красивее.  
— Тебе все нравятся, кто не нравится Сехуну, — хмыкает второй, который явно умнее.

Лухань возвращает им оценивающий взгляд и только из любви к Минсоку никак не комментирует и не обозначает своё отношение к тем, кто поёт в этой группе голосом. И в целом, ему больше рэп нравится, так что все шансы на пати с караоке только у Чанёля (ну и у Минсока, конечно, но у него-то вообще карт-бланш и весь Лухань только его). Об этом надо немедленно сообщить и подкрепить свои слова действиями, но пока нельзя.

— Ты всех знаешь, да? — Наконец, соображает Минсок. — Говнина китайская, сразу не мог сказать?  
— Чтобы ты решил, что я какой-то обычный сталкер? — Тут же надувает губы Лухань. — Нет уж, давай, знакомь со всеми.  
Минсок одевает куртку обратно и многозначительно смотрит на него и потом на дверь.  
— Ну куда же вы?! А чаю попить?!  
Ещё один из представителей поющих голосом добавляется к толпе в прихожей и даже, кажется, пытается ущипнуть Луханя за задницу. Или это Чанёль… Но явно не Сехун и не умный с красивым… Хотя…  
— А это-  
— Это Кёнсу! — Свою задницу Лухань готов отдавать в руки только Минсоку. — А вон там ещё Крис и Тао! И Исин! А ваш лидер со вторым младшеньким на записи на радио! Пошли уже.  
Минсоку не хватает совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы выйти самому и прихватить Луханя с собой.  
— У тебя губы красные, — Исин подходит к нему и внимательно смотрит. Потом поворачивается к Луханю и повторяет: — И у тебя тоже.  
— Чувак, да ты провидец, — бубнит под нос Лухань на китайском. — Ёбаный свет, ничего нельзя скрыть.  
— Вот и я о том! — Взволнованно восклицает Исин на хунаньском диалекте. — Это так выматывает!  
Лухань чувствует в нём понимание и поддержку, поэтому не сопротивляется, когда Исин его обнимает, похлопывает по спине и обещает, что никому из этих шумных надоедливых корейцев ничего не скажет.

— Он ведь не скажет? — Переспрашивает он уже на улице. — Ну то есть, ты же волнуешься из-за этого.  
Минсок пожимает плечами, но кто ж на самом деле знает, что у Исина на уме.  
— А Джэхё не скажет? — В свою очередь, спрашивает он. — У него в группе те ещё гиены.  
Лухань уверяет, что если Джэхё чего и скажет, так только своему отражению в зеркале — всё-таки он надёжный друг, хоть и в одной команде с гиенами.  
— Тогда пошли, — улыбается Минсок и пошло подмигивает. — Пара часов у нас есть, а там как пойдёт.

Пойдёт замечательно, думает Лухань, и не один раз. Ведь, в конце концов, Минсоку повезло встретить самого охуенного парня на весь Китай и, как оказалось, ещё и на всю Корею, и уж этот-то охуенный парень своего не упустит. Тем более такого, как Ким Минсок.

\--

Эпилог.

_Внутренний чат группы Экзо._

**the_boss** : ну расскажите же, что было?!!  
 **evilgeniussoo** : ничего особенного.  
 **best_singer_in_the_world** : //в инвизе//  
 **best_of_the_best_singer_in_the_world** : я умный, а Бэкхён — красивый.  
 **ohGODsehunnie** : лично мне он не понравился.  
 **the_boss:** ОН?!  
 **holy_unicorn** : давайте всё оставим так, как есть, и пойдём спать.  
 **nini_babe** : нет, а подробности?! тт  
 **misterpark** : я уже по ушам получил, поэтому за подробностями, пожалуйста, ко мне по очереди.  
 **nini_babe** : я чур первый! ты у себя? ~~  
 **misterpark** : нет, я на Хондэ xDDDD  
 **the_boss** : мы выезжаем. никуда не уходи! мне тоже нужны подробности!

\----

смс Джэхё от Минхёка: «зацени мои новые джинсы~~*_*»  
смс Джэхё от Минхёка: «ну так мы пьём вечером или нет?»  
смс Джэхё от Минхёка: «господи да расслабься уже и пялься на мою задницу сколько хочешь~»  
смс Джэхё от Минхёка: «.................»  
смс Джэхё от Минхёка: «ну тогда выпью с Кёном.»

смс Минхёку от Джэхё: « Я НЕ ПЯЛЮСЬ НА ТВОЮ ЗАДНИЦУ!»

смс Джэхё от Кёна: «и даже не начинай.»


End file.
